


Please come back

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Sad Alex, Suicide, Trigger Warnings, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: Thomas doesn't come home for a couple nights and Alexander, being depressed, takes it the wrong way.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander stood in the middle of the bedroom, gun in hand, tears pouring from his eyes. He doesn't love me anymore. The words repeated over and over in his head as if it were a broken record. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note, gripping it tightly. No one will care, he especially won't. Alex chuckled and drew a shaky breath while nodding to himself.

"He didn't even bother to come home."

He moved the gun towards his mouth, hands shaking, tears pouring even faster. The last thing he ever heard was the sound of a door opening and closing and a faint call of his name.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

A gunshot.

Thomas ran to the room and froze in the door way. On the floor lay Alex, limp and lifeless. He began to panic and rushed to the small man on the floor. Tears began to leak out as he held him in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

Thomas planted a small kiss on Alex's forehead before bringing his head towards his chest.  
"Please come back."


	2. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight jeffmads, panic attacks. Thomas blames himself.

Thomas stood in front of the gravestone. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't been a dick and told him wear I was, this wouldn't have happened._  He slumped down and leaned against the headstone, bringing his knees to his chest. He sat there for around an hour. It began to rain, so he stood up, pulled out an umbrella and propped it up against the the large rock with his fiances name on it.

 

_**Alexander Hamilton** _

**_Stopped only by death._ **

**_May he rest in peace._ **

 

 

"You never did like the rain."

 

**BOOM!**

 

Thomas jumped as a rather loud clap of of thunder rang in the distance.  _Shit._ He looked back at the headstone.

 

"I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Thomas said as he turned around and started walking back to his car.

 

When he reached the parking lot he stopped to see James holding an umbrella and leaning against his car.

 

"I picked you up, remember?"

 

"Right"

 

They both slid into the car, silent the entire ride. After about an hour, they reached Madison's house. Thomas looked at James with a confused expression.

 

"Figured you wouldn't want to stay there after.... That." James stated as he opened the car door.

 

Thomas continued his silence as he stepped out. They walked in and James flopped onto the couch.

 

"You sleep in my room. I'll sleep out here." James pointed to Thomas and gestured to his room.  
Thomas opened his mouth to object, but James interrupted him.

 

"This couch is the most uncomfortable price of furniture I own. You need some sleep. I can tell."

 

He closed his mouth and shyly walked into James's room. He sat on the bed and stared at the wall. _Your fault. Its your fault. Your the reason. You did this. It was you. **Thomas**._

 

"THOMAS!" James was shaking Thomas by his shoulders with a look of concern. "You were having a panic attack."

 

"I-i'm fine." His breathing slowed

 

"I can sleep on the floor in here if you want." Thomas nodded and James went to the closet and grabbed a sleeping bag.

 

He spread it out on the floor and lied down.

 

"....goodnight James." Thomas muttered

 

"Goodnight Thomas." James smiled to himself.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight jeffmads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda short.

Jeffy POV.

 

_I was standing in what seemed to be a dark room surrounded by everyone who showed up to the funeral. Plus a man with freckles and curly hair who was wearing a military uniform. He looked familiar but I didn't recognize him. **[(a/n) my baby boy john!]** It was dark so it was hard to see. There was lots of silence until the one with freckles stepped forward. He was crying and there was a gunshot wound in his stomach. _

 

_"You did this to him" he said roughly_

 

_"It was you" one of them spoke up_

 

_"Your why." Another one said_

 

_Soon they were all yelling at me and crowding around me screaming it. But then, it quickly faded and they all disappeared. But... Alex was standing there. There was blood all down his neck and in his hair. He turned around and I could see he was crying. There was a note in his hand as he held it out to me._

 

_"Look what you did to me."_

 

_A loud gunshot sounded as he fell to the floor._

_∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶∆¶_

 

"ALEX!! NO!!" I screamed as bolted upwards, shaking.

 

MADS POV

 

"Thomas?" I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head, "Thomas!"

 

He was shaking and was in a little ball.

 

"Thomas, are you okay?" I slowly put my hand on his shoulder. "Thomas, Thomas can you hear me?"

 

He softened up a little and looked at me. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were so red.

 

"James?" He whimpered.

 

"Thomas..." I pulled him in to a hug and stroked his hair as he cried into my shoulder.

 

"Its my fault. I'm why he did it. Its because of me." He whimpered

 

"Ssh.. No. It wasn't you." 

 

"Why else would he do it? I-i didn't come home for a week due to work and never told him. He probably thought I cheated."

 

"Ssh. No. No. Alexander loved you. A lot of bad things happened to him.  His mother died, his father left, his cousin killed himself, and before you, the man he loved was shot killed right in front of him. He most likely couldn't take it."

 

"He never told me.."

 

"You need sleep. Okay, go to bed." I let go and tucked him in shortly before settling down in my sleeping bag.

 

"James?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thank you."

 

 


End file.
